


Sherlock Holmes and the Mystery of Hogwarts Castle

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Its Greg Lestrade's first day back at school and amongst the familiar faces he sees a mysterious new student following head-boy Mycroft Holmes.The war against Voldemort may be over but Hogwarts still has a few mysteries to be solved.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes. This work is purely for entertainment only no money is being made.

The Hogwarts Express chuffed steadily sending puffs of smoky white steam high into the air and Greg Lestrade, Muggleborn wizard, age 15, stared at it in the same wonder that he had since had started Hogwarts at 12 years of age. Children and parents were milling around trying to get their numerous offspring onto the correct trains. Greg saw his two friends and housemates Molly Hooper and Mary Morstan coming towards him, Molly’s small white and brown barn owl, Archimedes, sitting on her shoulder. They both raised their hands in a friendly wave and Greg returned it slowly before moving aside as the school’s Slytherin head boy came stalking passed already dressed in his school robes which bellowed out behind him as his patient leather shoes clicked on the stone platform.

Mycroft Holmes managed to part the sea of students quickly without even a hint of power. The Holmes’ were said to be the most powerful of the pure blood families and Mycroft oozed that power from every pore of his body. It wasn’t just the name, Greg told himself, Mycroft was a living legend at Hogwarts having mastered even the most complex of spells by the time he had finished his second year. The rumour was that he only continued to attend Hogwarts at all was because his Uncle Rudi couldn’t take care of him for most of the year and he wasn’t yet 17. 

The Holmes’ were one of the few pure blood families that had stayed out of Voldemort’s war and had managed to retain all of their power and influence within the wizarding community. There were some that said they had played a long game with Rudolph ‘Rudi’ Holmes having masterfully played both sides of the war and that he was probably more dangerous than Voldemort himself as he had never outright sought power. Even now he only occupied what was said to be a minor position within the Ministry of Magic though a lot of Gryffindors’ scoffed at that saying that he was the real one that ran it. 

It took Greg a few moments to realise that, unlike normal, Mycroft wasn’t alone and that there was a smaller boy with a profusion of deep red curls following after him. He looked like a first year though he was already tall for his age and Greg had to admit that he didn’t recognise him. He assumed that it had to be a sibling or at the very least some kind of relative as nobody else would be able to stand that close to Mycroft and none of the Slytherin’s were reacting as if it was anything out of the ordinary. The tag along looked no less arrogant than Mycroft but somehow, he seemed to be bored with the whole thing. There was no sense of wonder in his blue/green eyes no sense of excitement. It was almost sad to see really if Greg thought about it though he knew that he shouldn’t base the reaction of a pureblood to his own reaction.

“Hey, Greg…How was your holiday?” Mary asked as she and Molly reached him and Greg pushed aside the thoughts of the young pureblood to look at the girl who had been his firm friend since they had sat opposite each other in the great hall. She was more intelligent than she let on and had a wicked sense of humour. At some point over the holiday she had cut her hair into a small bob and the ends were now coloured a soft canary yellow in honour of their house. He didn’t know if it was dye or thanks to her own Metamorphmagus abilities but as always, she gave a sense of being a rebel. 

“Same old, same old…” Greg answered with a shrug looking over at Molly who was moving around like an extremely nervous rabbit. “Molls’? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just happy to be back, aren’t we, Archimedes? It’s going to be a great year! I can feel it!” Molly said stroking Archimedes’ stomach feathers caring not on iota when she bit at her fingers. The pretty girl had always had a dreamy quality about her and she calmed that it was down to her famous relative Luna Lovegood one of the heroes of the battle of Hogwarts. The battle was just something that Greg had read about and although Harry Potter himself was said to teach Defence of the Dart Arts on occasion he had never met one of the actual heroes as he hadn’t yet reached that far “Ohoho…Look Molly! It’s John! He doesn’t look very, well does he?” 

“Molly…Shut up…” Mary growled her cheeks growing just a shade pinker as Molly pointed to John Watson. John was in the same year as them but had missed out on most of last year due to a family illness. It was strange to see him back and he looked like shite if Greg were being completely honest. His face was pinched and pale and he seemed to be actively moving away from people who appeared to be trying to talk to him. Greg lifted a hand in greeting but it went ignored and he found that to be sad. They weren’t particularly close as they were in different houses but he had thought that they were at least at waving level. “…I tried to go around during summer but he told me to go away…” Mary hummed softly as though she was trying to tell him that it wasn’t just him. Mary and John had been brought up on the same road and had been real friends before school had started and John had become insular to Greg knew that his fried had to be feelings worse than he was. “…Things got really bad with his sister…At least that’s what matron said…” 

“They told you that?”

“Not really I was listening in…” Mary answered with a shrug and Greg let out a sigh as he gave a nod just as the horn of the train sounded.  
“Come on, we better get a seat…I doubt we’ll get a compartment…” He hummed but Molly gave a smile and walked on ahead leaving the pair to follow her with somewhat bewildered expressions on their faces.


	2. On the train

Molly led them down the train until eventually stopping outside a compartment that was almost empty. The only occupant inside was the same red headed kid that he had just seen following Mycroft. His face was hidden behind a book and he didn’t even look up as they entered and sat down. His eyes were moving quickly around the page, so quickly in fact that Greg would have assumed that he was only pretending to read and yet his mouth was moving ever so slightly along with the words. Greg looked at Mary who gave a shrug sitting down as far away from their silent companion as possible while Molly dropped down opposite her against the door and began talking to Archimedes softly with her fingers moving through the feathers. Deciding that he couldn’t just keep standing around like a prize prat Greg dropped himself down onto the velvet chair. 

“So, what did you actually do on your holidays Greg?” Mary asked and Greg gave a shrug as always feeling embarrassed that his parents were neither magical or very well off. A trip to Brighton had been the highlight of his summer holiday and that had only been for the one week that his dad had been able to get off from the Yard. It had been a happy trip filled with sandcastles and donkey rides for his much younger sister but it wasn’t anything he could really tell Mary or Molly. 

“Went away for a bit, what about you?”

“The home took us to Robin Hood’s Bay…” Mary answered with a roll of her shoulders and Greg relaxed a little bit. He was sure that she meant that they had gone to the magical part of the old coastal town but it made his own holiday seem a little more fun. “What about you Molly?”

“…Went to America with my parents it was nice…” Molly answered without even looking up from Archimedes. Greg would have asked her what she had done whilst over there but the train suddenly lurched into life and predictably haughty Archimedes didn’t care for either the noise or the movement as he let out a loud screech and then began flying around the carriage over the red-haired boy who had finally looked up from his book to glare at it. His aristocratic features were even more defined than those of Mycroft this close to and Greg had the strangest thought about how cute his nose was. “Sorry! Archimedes! Come back here!” Molly said in a panic jumping up from her chair and chasing the bird around the compartment and almost trampling on the first year who let out a growl throwing his book down onto the seat beside him and getting to his feet. 

“Shouldn’t be in a cage of some kind?” He growled managing to sneer in the same way as Mycroft leaving Greg more convinced that they were brothers. He pulled out an ornate swishy wand and flicked wrist lightly as he hummed “Petrificus Totalus…” Archimedes let out a startled noise before dropping to the chair like a stone gasping out a near broken ‘thank-you’ Molly darted forwards and grabbed her beloved bird holding him tightly to her chest as the first year casually said the counter curse freeing again. Greg stared at the young pure blood in a state of awe and bewilderment before reminding him lightly;

“Thanks for that, but I hope that you won’t get into trouble you’re not meant to use magic outside of Hogwarts…” The boy gave him a pointed almost bored stare and then rolled his shoulders before sitting back down and resuming his book. The train settled into a steady movement allowing Greg and his two friends to settle back down again. Archimedes turning to glare that the first year with his alarming yellow eyes, his beak clicking together menacingly but he had thankfully calmed down enough to sit back on Molly’s shoulder.   
“Hey, kid, what’s your name?” Mary asked the reading boy who seemed to purposely ignore her. Greg knew from experience that that never worked out very well and he wasn’t surprised when she got up and went to sit next to him nudging his arm with her own. “You’re related to Mycroft Holmes, right?”

“He’s my brother…My name is Sherlock…You can leave me alone now…” Sherlock answered looking as thoroughly disgruntled as Archimedes. Greg would have put it all down to first year nerves and would have normally stepped in to tell his friend to back off but he couldn’t stop his own curiosity from spiking. 

“I didn’t know that he had a brother…” Molly put in trying her level best to engage him in conversation but it only served to cause Sherlock to scowl at them all from over the top of his book. 

“You expected him to walk around Hogwarts singing my praises? Not in my brother’s style I’m afraid but yes we are siblings…” Sherlock ground out and Greg almost snorted with laughter at the image that that presented. “Now if you, Hufflepuffs, will excuse me I was trying to finish my book…” 

“How did you know we were Hufflepuffs?”

“Besides the shocking colour of your hair…?” Sherlock said his eyes narrowing onto the colours on the bottom of Mary’s hair and Greg had to admit that it was a big give away “…You’re personalities give you away…Asking so many insufferable questions about what you did in the holidays...It’s the same way I can tell that you’re a pureblood, you’re a half-blood, and you’re a Muggleborn…” Sherlock accurately pointed in each of their directions as he made his speech. Letting out a huff Sherlock got up from his chair and scurried out of the compartment hugging his book to his chest tightly. 

“Well he’s a bit rude, isn’t he?”

“…You did sort of ambush him a bit, ‘Ry…Kid’s got to be nervous, it being his first year and all…” Greg pointed out with another shrug and Mary let out a huff of her own as she shifted around in the chair so she was now pressed up against the window looking out at the scenery that was now rushing passed them. “So, what were you doing in America?” 

“…Just travelling, you know? You trying out for Quidditch again this year?” Molly asked and Greg groaned just a little as he remembered his dismal attempt at getting on the Hufflepuff team last year. It hadn’t been too bad, except that he had been hit in the head with an ill-placed Bludger and had ended up spending the rest of the day in the hospital wing. 

“…I dunno…I didn’t make it last year…” 

“Yup but there’s nothing to stop you from trying out again…It can’t do any harm, can it?”

“So long as you learn to duck in time this time…” Mary chuckled and Greg pulled a face in her direction which was returned through her reflection in the window. Greg rolled his eyes his lips twitching into a smile as he realised just how much he had missed Hogwarts and was looking forward to the coming year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Next will be the sorting though I'm not sure when that will be >.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sherlock Holmes, step up here please” The deputy-head and defence against the dark arts teacher Malcom Mackenzie called loudly and Greg had to admit that he started to pay more attention and he looked to the front as Mycroft’s little brother strode forward to take his place on the stool. He could hear a hum of voiced around him telling him that he wasn’t the only one that didn’t know Mycroft Holmes had a brother. At that thought his eyes went to Mycroft who was sitting at the Slytherin table his fingers drumming on the wood as he watched his brother’s head vanish under the ancient hat. 

“Not exactly, hard, is it?” A male voice muttered from somewhere along their table. Around the great hall there were murmurs and the Slytherin table were looking pleased with themselves looking as though they had the house cup in the bag for another 7 years with Sherlock’s achievements. Greg had to admit that it did seem the most likely choice for the young Holmes, though for some reason Greg had the unshakable feeling that the young Holmes was going to surprise them. Sherlock for his part seemed completely at ease and was swinging his feet back and forth like somebody in a muggle hospital waiting to see a doctor. His hands were clasped in front of him and he appeared to be conversing with the hat on his head. “All of the Holmes’ have been in Slytherin” 

“Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted and everybody seemed to freeze, Greg’s eyes found their way once more to Mycroft and it appeared from the very small smirk that appeared briefly he was they only one that wasn’t in shock with the name that had come out. 

“No way!” Mary hissed from over the table as Sherlock gracefully got up from the stool and pulled the hat from his head causing his curls to bounce around a little. His head was high, so high in fact that it was almost pointed into the air as he walked towards the stunned Ravenclaw table “Well, that’s a turn-up for the books!” 

“Not really, the Holmes’ are said to be intelligent” Greg shrugged finding himself applauding along with the small scattering of Ravenclaws that that had decided to accept Sherlock into their house with good grace. Molly was also clapping and smiling as though Sherlock’s cold attitude to her and her prize bird hadn’t happened. “And given how easily he did that spell easily on the train, Ravenclaw actually makes a lot of sense.”

“Plus, he’s very attractive, that’s what they say about Ravenclaw right? The prettiest and most intelligent. Mycroft wouldn’t have ended up in there” Molly put in and Greg rolled his eyes. He had never found Mycroft to be conventionally attractive but he knew that he was in the minority there. It might just be an attraction to power but he knew that even in his own house there were several girls, and quite a few guys, that fancied the head-boy. He did have to agree with Molly about one thing however, Sherlock was pretty for a boy. 

“I suppose, I wonder what Mycroft thinks about it. I bet he can’t be happy having his brother in Ravenclaw” Molly said leaning over the table to attempt to whisper and Greg gave a shrug remembering the smirk that Mycroft had given when he had heard the name being read out. He could never possibly hope to understand how somebody like Mycroft Holmes thought but the smirk didn’t seem to be disappointed. 

“I think he probably already thought it was going to happen. I mean I don’t think that they’re much like…I dunno…Real brothers sort of thing” He mumbled failing miserably at getting out what he had been trying to say. Both his friends proved that by looking at each other with confused, questioning expressions. Greg gave a sigh sticking out his tongue at the pair before doing his level best to tune out the rest of the sorting while hoping that it wouldn’t be too long until the feast started. The packed lunch and few sweets that he’d had on the train seemed to be little more than a distant memory to him now and his stomach was acting as though his throat had been cut. 

The names continued to roll however and Greg found himself once again looking around the great hall. His eyes fell first to the Gryffindor table, or more specifically John who had positioned himself at the end of the long table nearest the doors and was glaring down at the table in front of him and refusing all attempts at conversation from his fellow housemates. That didn’t seem to stop his housemates Philip Anderson and Sally Donovan from trying to get him to talk. Before John had been taken out of the school last year the three had been close friends but now it seemed that John had had enough of them. Or maybe it was just that he’d had enough with the world. 

“Worried about him?” Mary asked from across the table and Greg gave a shrug. He and John had never been anything more than acquaintances brought about by their mutual friendship with Mary he had to admit that he was a little worried. He didn’t seem to be the same John Watson that they had shared three years of school with. “Me too, I wish that I could help” 

“To do that we would have to know what happened and I don’t think he would want us prying” Greg pointed out wanting to make it clear that they weren’t Gryffindors that that didn’t respect privacy but he had always strongly suspected that the sorting hat had made a mistake with Mary. She was one of the more brash and interfering of the ‘Puffs and although he loved her for it sometimes it normally meant that he was being dragged into whatever she had concocted for them. Along with Molly, though Molly always seemed more than happy to go where she was needed most. “We can talk to him tomorrow, I suppose, but we shouldn’t push too much, ‘Ry”

“Students! Your attention please!” Head Mistress McGonagall called, having cast a Sonorous Charm on her throat, pulling Greg, and everyone else’s attention back to the high table. The head teacher had taken her place behind the podium and was dressed in dark greens and blacks and there was a smile on her stern but still very grandmotherly face. “I won’t keep you from the feast for long. I wanted to say welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old. Now enjoy your meal and know that you have come home to Hogwarts”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is okay :)


	4. Chapter 4

Greg lay in the four-poster bed that night listening to the conversations of his roommates with only half an ear. It was pleasant to be back with his friends in the Hufflepuff house but, if he were being brutally honest, he had never had many connections with the male members of his year. They were comrades to be sure but he had been closest to Mary and Molly since it had started and he felt more comfortable with them. There had been pumpkin juice and butterbeer however and his favourite chocolate and salted caramel éclairs from the kitchen though so he hadn’t been able to resist the idea of a midnight feast too much. 

“Hey, did you guys notice that Mary’s gotten hot?” A voice, Josh Winkelman, said suddenly and Greg felt his head snap up at the sounds of agreement from the other two boys. Greg really didn’t like his friend being talked about like she was a piece of meat and he hoped that the other boys in the room would respect that. He might have been a proud ‘Huff but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have the heart of a lion when it came to his two friends. “You’re lucky there, Greg, you going to admit that you’re dating?”

“Nope, because we’re not dating, she’s like my sister, same as Molly…” Greg grunted awkwardly as he sat up and looked at the other three. He had been doing a lot of soul searching over the summer holidays, since he had seen a guy on the beach topless in fact, and he had realised that there was a lot more attraction for him with males. It was somewhat unnerving for him more so since his Mum was a staunch conservative and didn’t seem to be all that liberal minded. 

His being a wizard had put a strain on their relationship if he were perfectly honest though she had been proud of the fact that he was going to boarding school. His dad was more accepting and had delighted in wandering around Diagon alley. Greg had the distinct impression that he had gotten his sense of wonder from his father over his mother who had looked at most of the adults in their multi-coloured robes with more than a little suspicion. “That doesn’t mean that you get to stare at her or Molly” He put in slowly when he saw the looks that his roommates gave each other. “Not that they wouldn’t hex your bollocks off themselves if they got the chance” 

“Hey! Hang on, Greg! I didn’t mean it like that, I just mean that she was hot, you know, really attractive” Josh spluttered his face changing colour rapidly. Almost like a traffic light. Greg gave a smile and then dropped back down wondering if Mary or Molly would welcome his interference and then decided that it should be okay. Mary always seemed to be happy with his big brother antics and Molly always seemed happy too. 

“I’m going to bed” He grumbled getting up and heading into the bathroom at the far end of the dorm. He scrubbed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas. They were in Hufflepuff colours, somehow making him look like a giant bumblebee, and brought by his father for his last birthday. It was embarrassing really but it proved how proud his father was of him. It was almost upsetting that he was the first one in the family to be magical knowing that his father would have loved Hogwarts. He always listened avidly when he had told him about his lessons and was disappointed to learn that he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. 

Greg brushed his hair with his fingers and then headed back to his bed noticing that the others had climbed onto Josh’s bed and had closed the curtains around them. They were giggling and laughing together and Greg gave a shrug getting into his own bed and closed his curtains with his wand. It would have been just as easy to do it by hands but it had been a while since he had used magic and the buzz which flowed through him when he held his, Rosewood and Unicorn Tail, wand between his fingers was enough to make him grin and he closed his eyes tightly hoping that he would fall to sleep quickly so that he could start his lessons before remembering that he had promised Mary that they would try and talk to John. 

The idea knocked a little of the air from his lungs as he was given the memory of John’s downcast face and his closed off body. Nobody really knew what had happened to the pureblood. There were rumours which had run riot throughout the school when he had been taken out during lunch one day by a compassionate looking McGonagall. Mary had tried to find out the truth from the lies but she had been unsuccessful with the teachers only saying that if John wanted people to know he would tell them. Greg rolled onto his side and tucked his arms under his head and staring at the curtain which, in lush embroidery, depicted a badger running through a forest. 

Unlike the paintings within the castle it didn’t move but he had often pictured it doing so and had more than once made up stories about the creature. When he had been home during summer he had told the stories to his sister and he wondered if she would remember them when he went back. He smiled a little as he felt his eyes growing heavy and he was glad that his little badger had helped him drift into a strange sleep. 

In his dreams, he was his badger running through the forest with a fox after him. He tried to flee but no matter how quickly he moved the fox wasn’t that far behind him. In the end, he turned and waited for his fate only to find that the fox had changed to Sherlock and was staring at him with a pout on his lips and a hurt expression in his eyes. It was a strange dream and it caused him to wake up with a jolt. Once he was awake he laughed at his own foolishness and then headed to straight back to sleep. 

The next morning, he woke to the feeling of something heavy landing on his chest and he growled loudly shoving the body down off the bed smirking when he heard Mary let out a grunt and then a muffled swear. 

“What was that for?”

“You’re heavy!” He answered sitting up and stretching out his back as he gave a loud yawn. “What time is it?” 

“7am. Get ready. John will go for breakfast early so we can talk to him before anyone else comes down” Mary answered and Greg groaned slowly as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a wee feeling a little sorry for John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this was a little slow >.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg trailed after his extremely eager friend more sedately with his wand stuck behind his ear like a pen. It was a habit that he had picked up in his first year and although he had been told several times by teachers, and prefects alike that it was dangerous he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes still felt gritty from lack of sleep and the lids were a little itchy and he had to resist the urge to rub them. Mary hadn’t allowed him much time to wash his face and he didn’t trust himself to do a cleaning spell that close to his eyes. Molly appeared to have gotten out of the early morning ambush and Greg was deeply envious of that fact. The hallways of Hogwarts as always seemed to be never ending and he was glad that they lived on the ground floor instead of up in one of the towers as he was sure that he would still be getting lost. Thankfully though the twin doors to the Great Hall loomed into sight and he could hear a few voices coming from within. 

After reading Hogwarts a History revisited. Most of the castle had been renovated after the battle of Hogwarts and the doors were reflections of that. There were ornate carvings of the fallen heroes in the large panels, picked out in gold and cherry wood, with their names and dates of birth and the day they died. In large letters were the words for Nos enim cecidisse te ‘For you we fell’ was spelled out proudly over the top. The dates of the youngest had caused a painful ache inside Greg’s chest when he had first read them but it was a deeply touching memorial allowing all the students and visitors to see them from the moment you entered the castle. The doors swung open as they arrived and Mary propelled him inside. 

As his friend, had predicted John was sitting at the Gryffindor table sullenly eating a bowl of porridge with a book fort around himself. His eyes were moving over the pages but it didn’t appear that he was truly reading them or taking them in, in any great way. Mary paused seemingly nervous now that they were near their goal and slowly Greg put a hand on her back and gently urged her forward. 

John didn’t look up as they approached, or even when Mary sat down opposite him and pulled the book down so they could see his face. John’s eyes were rimmed red and Greg could see that there was large shadow like bags under them making him look as though he hadn’t slept for months and rather like a panda. This close too Greg could also see that his skin was pale and waxy. His lips were drawn thin and his eyes were almost unfocused as he glanced at Mary. Greg knew from his friend that the pair had been friends since they were really young with John often breaking into the orphanage to see her but now it seemed that John could have been looking at a complete and utter stranger.   
Greg stood behind Mary and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder knowing that if it were shocking for him to see John like this it had to be devastating for Mary. Mary stiffened at the touch but it appeared to be enough for her to clear her throat and say softly;

“Hey, John…” 

“Mary, Greg” John mumbled stiffly nodding at them both before taking a slow spoon of porridge and placing it into his mouth. It was a slow and deliberate action ad Greg couldn’t stop himself watching each moment of it. It was almost like watching a realistic marionette. 

“Are you okay, mate?”

“Fine” John answered and Greg almost winced at the stupidity of his own question. Even an idiot could see that John was anything but okay. Mary turned her head to stare at him with her eyebrow arched and her expression clearly saying ‘What the hell, Greg?’. Greg sent her an apologetic look and then looked around the great hall surprised to see Sherlock Holmes already sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He didn’t appear to be eating but there was a cup of tea in front of him and a potions book open. “Is that it?”

“No, we wanted to know, I mean…Urgh…We wanted you to know that we’re here for you” Mary said her voice a rush and Greg pulled his eyes away from Sherlock to look at John. He saw a muscle pulse in the Gryffindor’s cheek and the Hufflepuff sighed knowing that Mary had managed to upset John even more with her words. 

“Yeah, thanks for that, if you’re done I was trying to eat my breakfast” John ground out and Greg found himself stiffening. He knew that John had to be upset. Anyone that had opened a history book knew what had happened with his sister when the Death Eaters had gotten a hold her but there was no reason for him to take that attitude with Mary when she was only trying to help. 

“Here, John, you’re being a bit hard, mate, Mary was just trying to help” He said carefully not wanting further damage the situation but knowing that he couldn’t put up with anyone treating his friend like that. John glared at him his eyes full of anger as he spat;

“Yes, well, thank-you, as I said I am eating my breakfast and you’re on the wrong table. I’m. Fine” 

“Yeah it sure looks that way, mate, you look like shit” Greg told him sharply, squeezing at Mary’s should and to his surprise his friend gave a huff and got to her feet as she said;

“Yup, you’re right, come on Greg, we should go, it’s clear that John wants to wallow in self-pity, we’ll see if Molly is awake yet if not we should drag her butt out” Greg gave a nod of agreement sad that the meeting had been short and not what Mary would have wanted. They both turned and walked back to the large doors noting that more students were finding their way into the hall and looking tired but excited for the first day of school. Once they were out into the corridor Greg turned to look at Mary noticing that her face was tense and understandably sad. “We made a right pig’s ear out of that, didn’t we?”

“Sorry” 

“It’s not your fault” The girl sighed straightening her back and giving him a wan smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes “I went in half cock, I forgot that with John I need a plan! You and Molly have to help me!”

“What else am I going to do? I’m your best friend, right?” 

“Right, so we get Molly and then we think of something” Mary declared and Greg smiled with a nod.

“Yup!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I've realised that they don't seem to be acting much like children but I get the impression that Lestrade would have been mature even as a teen >.


	6. Chapter 6

They did come up with a plan that day but they never managed to put it into action that day or even the day after in fact. Lessons started and unlike previous years they were placed with the Slytherin’s rather than the Gryffindor’s meaning that the only time that they had for talking was in between lessons or in the Great Hall but they couldn’t find him. After that breakfast he never attended breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It was clear from the rumour mill that he was attending lessons and none of the teachers seemed overly concerned, even when Mary had asked them point blank. 

“This isn’t acceptable!” Mary moaned dramatically that Sunday when they were sitting beside the great lake enjoying the last of the summer warmth while attempting to do their homework. It was something that Mary had been saying a lot since their failed attempt to talk to John and if he were honest Greg was growing tired of hearing it even if he could understand why Mary was so determined. “He can’t just vanish every day! He has to eat somewhere!” 

“I think the elves bring him something in his rooms” Molly offered from behind the heavy potions book that she was reading. Archimedes was sitting up on her head with his head tucked under his wing and Greg had to wonder how the curl could put up with the sharp talons on her head. Being muggle born and not very well off he himself had to make do with one of the school postage owls for his letters but even after the years that he had been here he was still squeamish about going near them too often. He could easily remember when the wildlife man had come to his primary school and the large eagle owl had almost taken out his eye. 

“So, what? You just want us to do nothing? He needs help!” Mary insisted pulling Greg’s attention away from Archimedes and the horror that had scarred his childhood. Archimedes was an exception but he had great difficulty in sitting in the great hall when the owls all came in. 

“She wasn’t saying that, ‘Ry” He said as comfortingly as possible wondering how such a headstrong girl had gotten into Hufflepuff. He was glad that she had but honestly he could have easily pictured her as a fiery Gryffindor “You can only give him help when he wants it though. You know what John’s like. You keep pushing him he’ll back away completely” 

“But the plan will work” Mary sighed dropping down onto the grass and picking up a weed. She crushed it slowly between her fingers and then dropped back so she was staring at the sky. “It wasn’t a good plan really and you’re right but, urgh, this is so frustrating. If I just knew what had happened. Maybe I could help him” 

“When he wants you to know he’ll tell you. Damn, I gotta go to the toilet, watch my books?” Greg jumped to his feet at the sudden need for a call of nature and thankfully Mary pulled herself out of her funk enough to lift her head and smirk saying;

“You think somebody is going to steal your books? You think the giant squid is going to reach out just to take your homework?” Greg’s tawny eyes moved to the crystal-clear surface of the lake trying his level best not to shudder at the idea of a giant sea monster lurking in the depths. Even a friendly one seemed to be too much and he couldn’t believe that he saw people going swimming when the weather was nice. 

“It’s been known to happen” Molly pipped up unhelpfully and Greg fancied that he could see a tentacle breaking the surface in the distance and a shudder broke down his spine as he gripped his wand tightly. “But it’s okay, it always gives it back again if you ask it nicely” 

“Careful Moll’s you’re gonna scare Gregory for life” Mary cackled with laughter and Greg knew that he had gone extremely white faced at the idea. The rumours of the basilisk in the chambers of secrets had been enough to give him nightmares in his first year. How was it possible that nobody had noticed a giant snake slithering around? Shuddering again he made a rude gesture at his friend before turning on his heel and walking back to the castle. 

It wasn’t his fault if there were still some aspects of being a wizard that he didn’t find all that enchanting. He had never had much luck with animals, it had all started with his grandmother’s pet tabby cat. A horrible little bugger who hissed and spat whenever he was in the room. As a toddler, he had been covered with cuts and grazes. After that he had grown to dislike and he doubted that magical creatures would be any better. 

He was making his way to the courtyard when all his nightmares seemed to be coming to life as a bird, larger and slimmer than an owl and striking red in colour, came flying towards him. It almost reached his face and then swooped up quickly over his head. Greg watched the bird dart this way and that with more grace than Archimedes had ever done. It wasn’t a bird that he had ever seen before and he supposed that it was one of the first years. It was beautiful as well as dangerous and he couldn’t understand how anyone had been allowed to own it and then a sharp whistle filled the air causing him to turn and see both Sherlock Holmes and John Watson walking together. 

“Redbeard! Here!” Sherlock said lifting his hand up to summon the red bird which Greg recognised, from the same lesson that had terrified him, as a falcon. At the call the bird promptly swooped down from the sky and landed down on his shoulder and Greg was sure that there was a small smile playing around on his lips. 

It was a strange sight given that Sherlock had seemed almost as emotionless as his elder brother but Greg couldn’t deny that it made him a hell of a lot cuter. Greg pushed away the strange thought to acknowledge the fact that John Watson was walking with Sherlock Holmes and both seemed to be rather comfortable with the situation. John even appeared to be smiling as he reached up to stroke at the Falcon’s head. He had no idea how the situation had happened but he somehow doubted that Mary would be happy that somebody else had got through to him when she hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was okay


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter told from John's POV

John glared at the main doors of the great hall. He felt a small pang of guilt for sending Molly away so sharply but he was tried with people asking after him. He wanted to be miserable and all things considered he thought that he had a right to be. More students were coming into the hall and he was wondering if there was anywhere that he could go to get away from him knowing that the rest of the Griff’s were just as bad as the Puff’s had been. A shadow fell over his table and he tensed looking up to snap at whoever it was that thought they could stare at him. To his surprise, he found himself staring at the small sharp features of Sherlock Holmes. The boy who had caused a stir by not being sorted into Slytherin. John knew of his brother and his uncle Professor Rudolph Holmes. Professor Holmes ran the mind hospital that his sister had been placed in for the last few years. The man had personally treated his sister for a portion of her stay but John had never spoken to him for anything more than a muffled thank-you along with his parents when he had tried to explain the magic that was being performed. All he really knew was that it hadn’t worked. 

“What do you want?” He spat hating the way that the cold green/blue eyes were moving around him as though they were searching for something. Eventually he stopped and his lips twitched in a tiny little smile. 

“I was going to tell you that you had porridge in your hair but now I’m thinking that I shouldn’t bother. They won’t stop asking you know. You people do it all the time, emotions, they clearly care about you.” Sherlock said causing John to jump up from the long bench his fists clenching tightly as he gripped Sherlock’s Ravenclaw tie. In that moment, the anger was so hot inside of him that he would have punched him if he wasn’t a first year. To his surprise, Sherlock didn’t even flinch but continued to stare at him. The look reminded him of the Professor and he sighed dropping him back down as he muttered;

“Bastard”

“My parents were legitimately married several years before my birth, thank-you” Sherlock allowed his eyebrow to lift and a smirk to form on his face and to his surprise John found himself snorting with laughter. Sherlock looked confused which in turn made him laugh even harder. It wasn’t even particularly funny but that somebody wasn’t actively trying to make him feel better made him feel better. Sherlock gave a shrug and then turned sharply on his heel and then walked away sharply saying briskly “Good day” 

*~*~*~*~*  
It was two days before John saw Sherlock again. He had started to take his meals in his bedroom. His head of house, Malcom Mackenzie, hadn’t been all too happy about it but McGonagall had agreed while eyeing him with sympathy. John knew that he wasn’t the one that had been affected by the war but he also knew that his sister was the last victim of it. He growled a little bit and then glared at the red and gold canopy above his head before a nagging little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had homework and that he hadn’t even thought about doing it yet. Before he would have asked Mary to go with him to the library but he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to handle all her sympathy and not asking questions. 

Sighing loudly, he pulled himself out of bed, his legs feeling a little off and stiff from not using them for a while. He patted them down with his hands and then made his way to the door. Once on the stone steps he could hear the twin voices of Anderson and Donovan laughing and he wondered why they weren’t off in a corner somewhere making out. It was a well-known fact that the pair had been hot for each other since first year if they hadn’t actually gotten together yet he wouldn’t understand way. 

As he made his way into the common room he rolled his eyes when he saw that Philip was sending chirping birds and hearts up into the air above Sally’s head and letting them fall around her like confetti. It was an impressive bit of charm magic though the birds did let out a weird kind of squawk when they faded away again. 

“You’re out of the room again then? How are you feeling?” Sally asked dryly and John rolled his eyes doubting that she was really interested in the answer. He gave a noncommittal shrug and then made his way to the portrait hole. “Curfew’s in an hour” 

“I need to go to the library” He grunted otherwise ignoring the pair. His bag was slung over his shoulder hanging by his hip and he kept his back straight though his head was cast down as he made his way through the hallways and eventually he made his way to the library. Being this close to curfew there weren’t that many students within the depths of the library but the ones that were there seemed to be too much and he made his way through the shelves until he found a place at the back. It wasn’t quite empty, there was one student dressed in a Ravenclaw tie. It was obvious that it was the youngest Holmes boy and John wondered if he should just leave. 

“If you’re going to sit down you should so it. You’re making the place look rather untidy” Sherlock muttered without looking up from the tome that he was reading. The papers cracked beneath the boy’s fingers and John studied him for a while. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to say anything else John sat down on their chair opposite. He pulled out his own books and began to read through them slowly his quail scrapping when Sherlock slammed the book closed and then got up from the table to stalk to the shelves.

The books that he was looking at went far beyond the range of a first year but he didn’t feel the need to question it. Sherlock was a Holmes after all and from what he knew of them already they were far beyond first year. Sherlock sat back down again and gave him a glance before he continued to read. 

They stayed that way for the rest of the hour and then Sherlock left first his books tucked under his arm. The following day was the same, and then the next, before he found himself following Sherlock out into the grounds so that Sherlock could exercise his falcon, Redbeard. For the first time in a while he felt at ease so he was rather disappointed to see Greg Lestrade staring at him with a bewildered expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is okay ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> …So….I have absolutely no idea where this came from but…I wanted to do a Harry Potter/Sherlock crossover and here it is…The events of the Harry Potter Universe are pretty much the same as Canon up until after he defeated Voldemort…He dated Ginny for about a year and then realised that he was gay, he went to a club and met Draco and they got over their childhood rivalry...(They’re not really a big part of this but I wanted to give some back story and they do appear, Draco mostly as he now teaches potions and is head of Slytherin house). Mycroft and Sherlock’s age gap has shortened from seven years to five…I like Molly and Luna and so I made them related.  
> Let me know if you think I should continue


End file.
